


Let love guide your actions

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Planning to defeat a Sith Lord, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, They know Palpatine is the Sith Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Anakin has done some investigating and Obi-Wan's suspicions have been proven correct. Now they need to decide how they are going to defeat Palpatine. Much to Anakin's displeasure the Force is telling Obi-Wan he needs to be there to help defeat the Sith Lord, but will Masters Yoda, Windu and his own Master let him?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153232
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Let love guide your actions

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 19 BBY, so Obi-Wan is 25 years old.
> 
> I am writing the last fic in the series. Well, I say last. The OCs have now taken on a life of their own and so I will be posting a 13th fic in the series. However, this one will just contain one-shot chapters of behind the scenes stuff and little snippets of head cannons. There may be some links between those one-shots and the main fics of the series. So keep an eye out for that one!
> 
> This fic is just a short instalment to set up the story for the final arc in this series. It jumps around a little, but I hope it is still easy to follow.

As Obi-Wan entered the Temple from the hanger, happy to be on solid ground rather than the corridors of the Negotiator. He spotted Anakin nearby and his older brother hastily waved him over. So, he looked over his shoulder and noticed Master Qui-Gon and Cody were distracted talking to Master Windu. Turning away from them, Obi-Wan hurried over to Anakin and together they disappeared down the corridors until they reached Anakin’s Knight quarters. Since their conversation the last time Obi-Wan was in the Temple last month. The Chancellor had ordered for Anakin to remain on Coruscant as his personal aid between the Chancellor and the Jedi Council and his expectations of Anakin had only grown. Anakin had managed to convince Palpatine to not give him a seat on the Council, but he was expected to report between the two offices of Power in Coruscant.

“Did you find anything?” Obi-Wan asked, standing beside Anakin’s kitchen table as his brother paced the length of the living quarters. Anakin stopped his pacing and stared at Obi-Wan with wide, terrified eyes. Worried Obi-Wan stepped closer to his brother and rested his hands on Anakin’s shoulders. “Anakin?”

“I used the splicing tricks you taught me, the ones you learnt from Master Tholme,” stated Anakin, his voice hoarse. Obi-Wan nodded, he had purposefully passed on the undetectable hacking tips to Anakin for the very reason he was stood in his brother’s quarters. Anakin swallowed and reached up to grasp Obi-Wan’s wrists, his expression terrified. “When he was in a session with the Senate. I made up an excuse to stay in his office. He actually seemed really pleased with that.” Anakin then shook himself. “I found documents on a secure system. A system that can only be linked to him because of how well hidden it is, that he doesn’t think anyone would find it.”

“And?” demanded Obi-Wan, his patience beginning to wear thin. He wanted to know if his suspicions were right. The 212th were moving out again tomorrow to Utapau and if Palpatine was the Sith Lord he needed to be here to help Anakin.

“Obi…he is the Sith Lord. I found his orders to Maul and Krell to make sure you and Qui-Gon were killed…its why he delayed me going to Traba,” Anakin whispered, his voice horrified.

Obi-Wan just stood there in numb horror. All of his growing suspicions had been right. Anakin was angrier around Palpatine because the Chancellor was trying to get Anakin to Turn. It was why Anakin had been stuck on Coruscant for a month. Why Krell had said he now had a reason to get rid of Obi-Wan. Every piece of information was all slotting into place. The Force shone in his mind, telling him he was right.

“So, you can rest assured Palpatine will be dealt with while you go with Master to Utapau,” stated Anakin, as he nodded to himself and ran a hand through his hair.

The Force wailed at him, that was wrong, he couldn’t leave. “I’m not going with Master, Anakin. I’m staying here to help you,” he replied firmly. At Anakin’s stern look, Obi-Wan shook his brother. “Feel the Force Anakin. I am meant to stay here and help you!”

Anakin closed his eyes and then reopened them with a tired look and a sigh. “So, it seems. Why the Force wants you in danger I don’t know. But I don’t like it.”

“Perhaps it’s to help stop Palpatine from Turning you?” suggested Obi-Wan as he pushed Anakin down to the sofa.

Anakin rubbed a hand across his face. “Probably. I’ve been exhausted this past month just trying to stop myself from feeling angry.”

Obi-Wan tensed, having to keep his own fury in check. He wanted to go and deal with Palpatine _now_ , especially seeing how exhausted his brother looked. He took a deep breath and then squeezed Anakin’s hand. “Come on. We need to tell Masters Windu and Yoda.” Anakin nodded in agreement and sent a comm message to their great-Grandmaster.

* * *

An hour later Obi-Wan was stood in the Council Room, listening to Anakin explain to Masters Windu and Yoda about their suspicions and what Anakin had found. Anakin had been able to get copies of the documents and had stored them away safely as proof of what Palpatine had done. Obi-Wan was then shocked as his brother also revealed that Palpatine had had chips put into all of the clones’ heads, stored with orders. One of which could be used to kill all of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan gasped as his heart broke. Just thinking about Cody and the men, how they were already controlled by the GAR and with one order they could be forced into killing the Jedi. If they ever woke up after the orders were issued, he knew it would destroy all of the men for them to wake up and discover they had killed the Jedi. Obi-Wan dreaded to think what Cody would do if that happened. He was relieved to hear Anakin say that he could freeze the signal the chips worked off and in the mean time they could start de-chipping the units already based on Coruscant. Obi-Wan had to swallow back bile, that would not include the 212th or 501st. They were leaving tomorrow for Utapau to try and end the war by defeating Grievous and Dooku, the both of them hiding on Utapau according to their intelligence.

Master Windu turned to Obi-Wan. “You must not say a word about this to anyone until Palpatine has been dealt with.”

“I know Master Windu. But I will be staying here on Coruscant,” he stated firmly, straightening his back and staring back at the Master of the Order.

Master Yoda chuckled. “Staying here are you hm?” his eyes were shinning with mirth.

Obi-Wan raised his head, “yes Master. The Force is willing me to stay and help.”

Both Masters closed their eyes and sought the Force for guidance. When they reopened their eyes, they sighed. Master Yoda’s ears drooped. “Stay you will. Like it, I do _not_.”

“You can be the one to tell Qui-Gon why you are staying,” commented Master Windu, an unhappy look on his face. “I’ve already kept you apart once and he nearly tore my head off.” Obi-Wan smirked, despite the time Master Windu was referring to being one of intense guilt. It was funny looking back at how many pointed, passive-aggressive remarks Master Qui-Gon said to Master Windu regarding his orders to go to Umbara and then the year his Master spent healing at the Temple. And the fact his Master did not seem to be stopping his comments, despite it being over a year since the campaign to Umbara.

It was agreed they would sit down and plan further what they were going to do once the 212th and 501st moved out for Utapau. Anakin asked for Master Kit Fisto to go in command of the 501st, a Jedi he trusted to take care of his men. Master Windu nodded and sent a comm message to Master Fisto. Then the two Masters asked Anakin if he could try and gather more evidence to prove Palpatine was the Sith Lord. Anakin agreed and then sighed as his commlink chimed. Palpatine was asking him to meet him in his office. As his brother walked past him, Obi-Wan squeezed his arm comfortingly. He then bowed to the two Masters and made his way to the quarters he shared with his Master.

He entered his quarters and found dinner already sitting on the kitchen table, Cody and his Master had started to eat, but a plate of warm food was ready for him. He smiled and thanked his Master before tucking into dinner. Ignoring the questioning glances Cody sent him and his Master’s questioning on where he had been. He knew he had to tell them he was not leaving with them, but wanted to eat first in case any arguments broke out.

After dinner he leaned back in his chair, his hand clasping Cody’s as he looked across the table at his Master. “I was with Anakin and Masters Yoda and Windu. I’m not leaving with you tomorrow,” he said calmly. Cody’s hand tightened around his, while his Master narrowed his eyes.

“Is that so Padawan?” his Master asked. “And where will you be?”

“I will be staying at the Temple,” Obi-Wan then sighed and new he was going to have to lie to avoid his Master insisting on staying with him. “Master, you must have sensed how tense Anakin is a being kept on Coruscant. I offered to stay with him and I really think he needs me close by.”

Master Qui-Gon stared at him for a few moments, he then sighed and nodded. “I have noticed. And while I do not like it. I agree that it would probably be good for Anakin to spend some time with you.” Obi-Wan smiled in response and stood up to clear away the dishes. As he did this, he explained that Master Kit Fisto would be going to Utapau in temporary command of the 501st and back up for Master Qui-Gon. He turned to Cody and explained that Anakin had chosen Master Fisto himself and that the men did not have to worry about being given a bad General. Cody’s posture had relaxed and Obi-Wan directed a smile at his cyare.

* * *

Later that evening, his Master had retired to his room and Obi-Wan had led Cody into his own room. They were lying on his bed, Cody lying on top of Obi-Wan, resting between his legs as they lay pressed chest to chest. Cody’s hands rested on his pillow, his fingers running through his copper hair and over his Padawan braid.

“They say the war is almost finished,” stated Cody, his voice filled with wonder.

Obi-Wan smiled up at Cody, his arms wrapped around Cody’s shoulders as his fingers tucked under the collar of Cody’s shirt and traced over his skin gently. “That is true. You and Master might just be the ones to end it.” He kept his tone light, not wanting to alert Cody to the true nature behind his staying behind. Lifting his head off the pillow, he pressed his lips against Cody’s, before pulling back with a smile. “It shouldn’t be too much longer until I am Knighted.”

Cody hummed as he smiled down at him, “uh huh. Well, would a newly Knighted you like company on your missions?”

Laughing, Obi-Wan used his arms to push Cody down, closer to him. “Newly Knighted me would be very happy to have your company on my future missions.”

A hand pressed against his face and Obi-Wan leaned his head into the touch, smiling softly as a thumb brushed against his cheek. “I have one condition cyare,” murmured Cody as he leaned his mouth close to Obi-Wan’s ear, his breath warm against his skin. “Get a double bed for your Knight quarters.”

Obi-Wan leaned his head back into the pillow and laughed. “Oh, do you not like sleeping close to me cyare?” he teased.

Cody pressed more of his weight against Obi-Wan’s chest. In response Obi-Wan bent his knees and pressed his legs against Cody’s, keeping his cyare close against him. “I have no issue with being close to you cyar’ika. But I would appreciate the option of stretching out in bed.”

Chuckling, Obi-Wan swept his hands down Cody’s back, causing his cyare to shiver. He then tucked his hands under Cody’s shirt and skated his fingers over the warm skin of Cody’s back. “I have it on good authority from Anakin. Once you are Knighted, you get promoted from a single bed to a double bed.”

“Good,” whispered Cody, before he pressed his lips against Obi-Wan’s firmly. Obi-Wan gasped into the kiss as he felt hands traced down his sides. He used his bent legs to press against Cody’s with more intent, causing Cody to also gasp into the kiss. Obi-Wan brought his hands up to run his fingers through his cyare’s dark hair, tilting his head back for a moment to suck in a breath. He looked up into Cody’s dark eyes and smiled, Cody smiled in response and was ducking his head down against to capture Obi-Wan’s lips with his own.

* * *

The morning arrived and Obi-Wan went to the hanger with his Master and Cody, his hand clasped with Cody’s. It felt wrong to be watching as his Master, cyare and battalion leave without him, the first time it was happening. But Obi-Wan trusted in the Force, and it was telling him he had to remain behind.

Master Qui-Gon stopped and looked at him seriously. “No running off on any missions behind my back Padawan,” he ordered sternly, arms crossed over his chest.

“I won’t Master,” he replied, internally begging his Master for forgiveness for lying to his face.

His Master smiled and nodded at him, he then brought him in for a hug. “I will see you soon young one.”

“May the Force be with you Master,” he murmured into his Master’s chest. He then stepped back and watched as his Master walked towards the walkway that would take him onto the Negotiator. As they had only stopped over for the night, there were no supplies to add and no men to have gather on the ship. He turned to Cody, “can you apologise to the men for me? I would have said goodbye but they are all on the ship already.”

Cody smiled and cupped the side of his face. “You don’t need to apologise; they will understand you wanting to look after your brother. I will, however, tell them you said goodbye and will see them soon.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “thank you cyare.” He then pressed himself against Cody’s armour, hugging him tightly despite the hard armour digging into him. As he looked over Cody’s shoulder, pressing his nose against his neck to inhale the sweet, spicy scent of his cyare, he had to blink back tears. He had promised to never to lie to Cody and here he was. Acting as if he was only staying behind to look after Anakin, not help take down a Sith Lord.

The arms around him loosened and Cody stepped back. They looked at each other, both uneasy with their impending separation. Then Cody surged forward and kissed Obi-Wan deeply, he brought his hands up to rest in Cody’s hair. When they eventually pulled apart, Cody brushed a hand over his forehead and down his Padawan braid, once he reached the end of the braid, which was half-way between his shoulder and elbow, Cody gave it a playful tug. “Take care of yourself cyar’ika and I will see you soon.”

Obi-Wan squeezed Cody’s free hand, “take care. I love you Cod’ika.”

“I love you to, Ob’ika,” smiled Cody. Then he let go of Obi-Wan’s hand and Padawan braid and walked towards the Negotiator. Obi-Wan bit his lips and his eyes stung with tears, he wanted to tell the truth to Cody, he didn’t want to lie to his cyare before they parted, but he knew he couldn’t. So, he just stood there, alone in the hanger, and watched the Negotiator and Resolute pull away from the Temple dock and fly away from the Temple.

* * *

A week had passed since the 212th and 501st moved out to confront Grievous and Dooku on Utapau. Messages were basically non-existent so Obi-Wan had no idea how the campaign was going, he could only hope his Master, Cody and the men all survived it.

Once again, he was stood in the Council Room, listening as plans were finalised. Anakin had found more proof that they needed and so, he, Masters Windu and Yoda, with Obi-Wan would go to confront the Chancellor. Master Windu had ordered him to hang back and only join the fight if it looked like Palpatine was going to escape. Obi-Wan agreed, just thankful that he could follow the urging of the Force and be there to help Anakin.

They agreed to go to the Senate that night, so with two hours to prepare himself, Obi-Wan went back to his empty quarters. At his desk he pulled out two pieces of flimsi, and wrote two very important letters. One for Master Qui-Gon and the other for Cody. He stared down at the letters and then placed them in the centre of his desk. Just as Anakin opened his bedroom door.

“You know, I think the instructors would let you off your homework considering the circumstances,” teased Anakin, a faint smile on his face. Obliviously trying to lighten the mood, when Obi-Wan knew Anakin _really_ did not want him anywhere close to the Chancellor.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “It’s just something for Master Qui-Gon and Cody. Something I want to give them when they get back.”

“Aw,” smiled Anakin. He then reached out an arm and tucked Obi-Wan against his side and they walked out of the quarters together.

As they walked through the Temple, walking towards where they would meet Masters Windu and Yoda. Obi-Wan took steadying breaths. Anakin knew that the Force wanted him with them for the confrontation. But Obi-Wan hadn’t told him, that through the Force, he could sense that he might not survive the confrontation and see the end of the war. He might never be Knighted, instead by the end of the evening he could well have become one with the Force. Never to see his Master or Cody ever again.


End file.
